The present invention relates to an emergency vehicle warning system and more particularly pertains to notifying all drivers that an emergency vehicle is approaching.
It is quickly becoming apparent that there is a need for a system that will alert drivers on the road that an ambulance, a fire truck, or other emergency vehicle is approaching in order to have the drivers pull their respective vehicle to the side of the road to allow the emergency vehicles to safely reach their destination as fast as possible. Too many drivers are unaware of emergency vehicles approaching due to a number of different criterion. Whether it is a radio playing too loudly or just driver""s not paying attention, emergency vehicles are facing too many delays when needing to reach an emergency situation.
The present invention seeks to solve the abovementioned problems by providing a system that will allow an emergency vehicle to automatically signal to vehicles within a predetermined radius that they are approaching, as well as control any traffic lights that the emergency vehicle is approaching so that vehicles will stop at an intersection to allow the emergency vehicle to pass through without any potential accidents or need to slow down.
The use of communication systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, communication systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of communicating with people in vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,778 to Ohsumi discloses a transmitter in an emergency vehicle capable of producing an omni-directional radio signal and triggering a receiver in a passenger vehicle with a variable intensity audible warning relative to the distance to the hazard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,085 to Vaillancour discloses means for providing a driver with visual indication relating to the direction of an emergency vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,783 to Mitchell discloses means for emergency vehicles to control traffic lights using a radio signal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,865 to Smith discloses an additional system for controlling a traffic signal using a transmitter mounted on an emergency vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an emergency vehicle warning system for notifying all drivers that an emergency vehicle is approaching.
In this respect, the emergency vehicle warning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of notifying all drivers that an emergency vehicle is approaching.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved emergency vehicle warning system which can be used for notifying all drivers that an emergency vehicle is approaching. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of communication systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved emergency vehicle warning system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved emergency vehicle warning system, which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises four directional receivers disposed within each of the driver""s vehicles. The receivers are directed in opposing directions to span 360 degrees. Each of the receivers are capable of receiving a single radio frequency. A directional display and speaker are disposed interiorly of each of the driver""s vehicle. The directional display and speaker are in communication with the four directional receivers. The directional display includes illuminatable direction arrows. An omni-directional receiver is disposed within each of the traffic lights in communication with an operating light system thereof. The omni-directional receiver is capable of receiving a same radio frequency as the four directional receivers. The omni-directional receiver includes an audible alarm. A transmitter is disposed within the emergency vehicle. The transmitter is in communication with the four directional receivers and the omni-directional receiver whereby the transmitter generates the single radio frequency.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide new and improved emergency vehicle warning system, which has all the advantages of the prior art communication systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved emergency vehicle warning system, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved emergency vehicle warning system, which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved emergency vehicle warning system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such emergency vehicle warning system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved emergency vehicle warning system for notifying all drivers that an emergency vehicle is approaching.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved emergency vehicle warning system including a plurality of directional receivers disposed within each of the driver""s vehicles. The receivers are directed in opposing directions to span 360 degrees. Each of the receivers is capable of receiving a single radio frequency. A directional display and speaker are disposed interiorly of each of the driver""s vehicle. The directional display and speaker are in communication with the directional receivers. An omni-directional receiver is disposed within each of the traffic lights in communication with an operating light system thereof. The omni-directional receiver is capable of receiving a same radio frequency as the four directional receivers. A transmitter is disposed within the emergency vehicle. The transmitter is in communication with the directional receivers and the omni-directional receiver whereby the transmitter generates the single radio frequency.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.